Death and Rebirth of the Slug Princess
by kupal
Summary: Be careful what you wish for or you just might get it. No good deed goes unpunished. Tsunade's wish is granted by Shizune's souvenir and a person she saved killed her. What's a dead woman to do? Get reborn and hook up with Naruto! Slight AU and Minor crossover fic.


I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND CONCEPTS I USE IN THIS STORY.

Summary…sort of: Be careful what you wish for or you just might get it. No good deed goes unpunished. Tsunade's wish is granted by Shizune's souvenir and a person she saved killed her. What's a dead woman to do? Get reborn and hook up with Naruto!

On to the story!

A heavily sweating Shizune can be seen near the prone form of a young blond haired woman. She and her master, Tsunade, has just gone through an ordeal of epic proportion. They just battled with a freaking demon, devilish thing or whatever it was. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought it was THE freaking Devil himself that they were in combat with. Fortunately, Tsunade landed a critical blow and the being exploded into a swarm of… bats (of all things, really?) and just left them stranded in the void of a floating island of some sort in the middle of nowhere.

While they were busy fighting with the entity, they noticed a pair of curious looking individuals that from the look of it would seem like youth no older than their late teens. A very pale looking - and she's willing to bet her life savings that he's on the verge of dying - young man with unruly brown hair is lying on the dirt covered ground while his head rested on the lap of a beautiful young woman who had long blond hair clipped on the back of her head. She seem to not notice them even with all the ruckus they were making with jutsus flying everywhere and that pesky huge bat thing kept using a jutsu that completely immobilizes them for a couple of second and at the same time distorting the space around their body only leave a very painful after-effect.

The said girl seemed to be busy concentrating on doing something to the young man while crying her heart out. Steady stream of tears kept pouring out from her eyes as she concentrated on doing some sort of healing justu on him.

After a long and protracted battle, victory was finally theirs when Tsunade-sama summoned five spherical chakra constructs that circled around her, punched the ground and the chakra constructs exploded surrounding her with what seemed to be like ration armor. She immediately summoned 5 more chakra spheres that suspiciously looked similar to the one of the Yellow Flash Konoha Yondaime Hokage's signature moves – the rasengan. She then poured all her chakra on her right fist while activating her Strenght of a Hundred jutsu and opening the seventh celestial gate. Oddly enough, Shizune heard her call out a familiar name of an attack when she landed the punch and a kanji in black appeared just above her head just moments before the devilish apparition exploded into hundreds of bats. She would have jumped for joy if Tsunade didn't collapse on the ground exhausted from the last attack.

She immediately ran towards her master checking her vital sign. She released a deep sigh of relief when she found she was just passed out from exhaustion and would come to the world of the conscious given a little time of rest. She then heard a soft thud and when she looked around she found the other blond haired woman collapsed on the ground, she seemed to have passed out too from exhaustion. She decided to check the man first and found that whatever the young woman did had the desired effect and the color returned to his face. His breathing was low but she could tell from experience that he will survive. Oddly enough, she found that he had no chakra and it doesn't seem to be a case of chakra exhaustion either. She then turned to the woman and got alarmed when she started to turn paler by the second. She went down and checked her vitals were slowly fading and that her body doesn't seem to respond to her healing chakra. Shizune heard Tsunade as she stirred awake and immediately sought her master's help.

"Tsunade-sama! Sh-she has no chakra!" Shinuze yelled in panic.

"Chakra exhaustion? Quickly, get a soldier pill and give it to her immediately!" Tsunade ordered as she stood up groggily, still exhausted from the recent fight.

"N-no Tsunade-sama, it's not that she has no chakra left from being exhausted, rather she has no chakra coils at all! It's the same as him," Shizune said as she pointed to the unconscious man near them.

"No chakra? How is that possible?" Tsunade looked confused. There's no way someone could have no chakra, even just a little bit. Even those weird monks she trained with had some sort of chakra in them though they call it by another name. "Is the other one alright?"

"Yes. It seemed that whatever this girl had done to him have healed him but in turn it exhausted her and now she's dying. I can't heal her with healing chakra since she doesn't have it in her in the first place. Tsunade-sama, what are we gonna do?!" Shizune is more panicked than ever.

"_Tch, even until now this girl is still so panicky. Hmm, what do I do? Maybe I could use "that" but then I'll end up getting more exhausted," _Tsunade though as she debated on doing a certain jutsu to save the girl.

Looking at the said girl, she could tell that she's about 18 or 19 years old; just a few years older than her apprentice. She also noticed during the battle that the amount of dedicated concentration the girl has been pouring in doing whatever thing that was to save the young man can only be seen on one who is deeply attached to another person.

She briefly wondered what the relationship between the two of them. Siblings? Could be. Although one is blond and the other is a brunette, it is not uncommon for siblings to have dissimilar hair colors. She and her deceased little brother can attest to that. Her lover, perharps? Very possible. They are about the same age and from their looks alone would look like a cute couple. It reminded her with what she and Dan used to be.

Tsunade frowned. It seemed that lately she's having a lot of recollection about her deceased loved ones and memories of the past. She looked at the young blond again and then at the man beside her. She noticed there was a long and deep scar than ran across his face. She didn't think it was the one that caused him to be on his previous predicament; the wound seemed to be about a couple of weeks old and had healed naturally. His steady breathing and life returning to his face caused her to get a brief flashback of her tragic past. A past where she failed to protect the ones who were precious to her.

The girl reminded Tsunade of her once younger self however this girl managed to do what she could not although at the cost of her own well being. With that, she took pity to the girl and decided to use the jutsu after all. She wouldn't rob a girl's happiness if she could help it. So she took a small vial from her pouch containing the precious Hero Water from Takigakure, drank it and prepared a series of long handsigns for her jutsu.

All the while when this was happening, Shizune just stood there observing her master do the jutsu and hoped for the best. If only they knew what would happen next, they might have had a second thought…or would they?

A/N: This is but a prologue of some sort. I'll keep this story short though, I'm not really good in dragging stories to make it longer. I'll write a flashback chapter explaining where Shizune acquired the "souvenir" that "granted" Tsunade's "wish". The move Tsunade just did is the Guillotine Fist, the one hit KO move of Monks in Raganrok Online and the two curious individuals are from another game. People who played Final Fantasy VIII might be familiar with them.


End file.
